Storyteller
by Ayzahra
Summary: Akan kuceritakan padamu, cerita tentang pengkhianatan. Aku rasa, kamu akan menyukainya. Dengarkan baik-baik. Jangan sesekali memotong ucapanku atau aku akan mengandaikanmu layaknya bunga yang lepas kelopaknya.


**Storyteller**

 **by Ayzahra**

Akan kuceritakan padamu sebuah cerita tentang pengkhianatan. Aku rasa kamu akan menyukainya. Dengarkan baik-baik. Jangan sesekali memotong ucapanku. Tanpa menyuarakan kalimat-kalimat sebelumnya aku rasa gadis di hadapanku bisa mengerti. Aku mengetahui otaknya yang cerdas dan profesinya sebagai penulis fiksi dalam blog yang dapat dibilang banyak pembaca. Dia pasti tahu komunikasi nonverbal, 'kan? Juga sudah kutambahkan senyum manis di wajahku.

Di bawah lampu yang menyorot remang aku mengambil kursi yang sejenis dengan yang kamu duduki. Apa aku salah memilih tempat untuk bercerita hingga kamu menggeliat tidak nyaman di kursimu? Aku benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk merapikan kertas yang bertebaran di lantai dingin yang kupijaki. Ada satu urusan yang membuatku nyaris lupa pada kesehatanku sendiri. Beruntung betul urusan itu sampai-sampai kupikirkan dalam seminggu penuh.

Hei, yang mengalir di pipimu adalah air mata? Mengapa kamu menangis? Aku baru membawamu ke sini dan sama sekali belum berbagi cerita tentang pengkhianatan sesuai keinginanku. Akan kuhapus air matamu bila kamu tidak sanggup melakukannya. Oke, akan kulakukan itu sekarang. Kurang baik apa aku, hm?

Yaya dan Ying. Mereka adalah nama tokoh dari cerita yang akan kamu dengar sebentar lagi. Jadilah pendengar yang baik. Oleh karena itu, aku akan bercerita dengan baik, penuh penghayatan, dan intonasi serta nadanya sesuai dengan kondisi.

Kamu pasti tahu orang-orang memiliki masing-masing satu topeng. Karena itu, terjadi kebohongan di banyak tempat. Salah satunya adalah di taman umum. Selain penuh pengunjung dan penjual atau toko di sekitarnya, tempat itu terdapat kebohongan. Entah itu sejentik jari atau sebesar kepalan tangan.

Di malam penuh bintang Ying mengajak Yaya ke taman umum. Mereka bersenda gurau sambil menikmati permen kapas yang melumer di mulut. Waktu itu Ying melontarkan lelucon-lelucon yang membuat Yaya tertawa.

Kata Ying, dia punya kejutan untuk Yaya.

Bibir Yaya pun membentuk grafik dalam materi fungsi kuadrat yang dikatakan memiliki titik minimum.

Omong-omong aku sengaja menggunakan perandaian tentang pelajaran matematika. Apa sebenarnya kamu ingin memujiku pintar? Materi fungsi kuadrat telah kita pelajari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apa kamu masih ingat? Oh, apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku? Jika itu benar, aku minta maaf. Aku sama denganmu, manusia yang naif dan lupa.

Dengan wajah senang karena Yaya terlihat penasaran Ying menarik tangan sahabatnya menjauh dari pusat keramaian, ke tempat yang agak sepi di sudut taman. Dengan alasan ingin mencoba masker baru Ying pun mengenakannya setelah sampai di tempat hingga timbul sedikit obrolan tentang barang itu.

Yaya kira dirinya akan diberi kejutan yang benar-benar mengejutkan sampai-sampai Ying tampak sebal dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Lewat memanggut-manggut sejenak Ying membenarkan ucapan Yaya bahwa tidak ada salahnya orang-orang melihat mereka. Memangnya, ada orang yang mau memperhatikan sampai detail? Toh, sebenarnya mereka fokus pada langkahnya sendiri.

Kamu bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Sambil tetap tersenyum manis, Ying mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam kupluk yang dipakainya.

Senyum Yaya luntur seketika. "Pisau buat apa? Tunggu, kamu juga tidak membawa apa-apa ke sini. Sebenarnya, bagaimana wujud dari kejutan yang ingin kamu beri?"

"Kamu penasaran?" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ying langsung menghujamkan pisau miliknya ke arah Yaya.

Tanpa aku ceritakan lebih lanjut, kamu pasti tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Ya, orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu panik dan langsung menghampiri Yaya yang telah tersungkur. Sementara mereka sibuk dengan korban, sebagian dari mereka mengejar Ying yang langsung berlari cepat.

Omong-omong lari Ying sangat cepat. Perlu kau tahu bahwa dia sering mendapat kejuaraan atletik cabor lari dalam berbagai tingkat.

Hei, kalau ada orang yang berbicara denganmu, tatap dia! Itu yang biasa kulakukan. Bagaimana dengan kebiasaanmu? Apa kamu diajari tidak menatap lawan bicara yang sedang berbicara? Apa karena menjunjung kesopanan? Ah, maaf, kalau ternyata kita tidak sependapat.

Ah, di luar sepertinya hujan, ya? Gemuruhnya membuatku terlonjak kaget. Aku menghela napas berat. Kamu itu tidak mendengarkan ceritaku dengan baik, ya? Kamu terus-menerus menggelengkan kepala seakan tidak percaya dengan ceritaku... atau dengan Ying, tokoh ceritaku? Perlu kamu tahu, saat di mana lilitan pita di perut Yaya dihujam oleh mata pisau, Ying meninggalkan topengnya. Meninggalkan hubungan persahabatan yang telah dijalinnya sejak lama.

Apa kamu bertanya-tanya mengapa Ying sejahat itu? Mengapa Ying sanggup berkhianat, sementara dia sudah bersahabat dengan Yaya sejak lama? Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Sesungguhnya ada orang lain yang bernasib sama dengan Yaya. Entah apa yang dirasakan Ying. Mungkin dia gila.

Namun, aku tidak gila. Aku berbeda dengan Ying. Jangan menilaiku seenaknya saja hanya karena aku mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari kuplukku. Kuraih dagumu, kuhujam langsung bola matamu dengan tatapan tajam. Mungkin dengan senyuman manisku tubuhmu tidak bergetar lagi.

Dugaanku salah besar. Kamu justru kian bergetar hebat. Aku harus bagaimana lagi untuk menenangkanmu? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Oiya, maaf. Aku lupa membuka lakban yang memaksamu bisu. Tenang saja, akan kutarik pelan-pelan biar kamu tidak kesakitan.

Kulihat kamu memasok paru-parumu dengan udara yang mungkin kamu rasa lebih bebas? Bahumu naik turun seiring menderasnya cairan bening di pipimu. "Mengapa?" tanyamu terbata-bata.

Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Apanya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Beraninya kamu menyia-nyiakan hubungan persahabatan kita," serumu sambil berusaha menamparku.

"Di sini, siapa yang sebenarnya berkhianat?" tanyaku balik dengan penuh penekanan.

Matamu melotot dan kulihat kamu menahan napas. Kamu lucu sekali. Apa bayangan timah panas mengoyak perutmu? Tenanglah, itu hanya perandaian.

"Apa? Mana buktinya?!" kamu menantangku dengan mengangkat dagumu.

"Siapa yang kali pertama mengajakku ke tempat sepi? Yang diam-diam menyelipkan pisau lipat? Kamu kira aku bodoh? Aku berbeda dengan korbanmu yang lain, kawan," potongku cepat, secepat aku mengarahkan pisau lipat ke arah perutmu. " _Thanks_ , _girl_."

Mungkin saja senyumku menjadi objek terakhir penglihatanmu. " _Thanks for all_ ," ucapku pelan. Bersamaan dengan itu, matamu terpejam. Beruntung aku tidak menyiksamu dahulu. Omong-omong, hari ini, benar-benar menjadi hari terakhirmu, ya?

Kubuka pintu ruangan dan kuhirup udara segar banyak-banyak di luar ruangan. "Sudah?" tanya seseorang yang menungguiku.

"Maaf, lama," kulingkarkan tanganku pada lengannya. Kuberi sekali tempelan bibirku pada pipinya. "Kamu tambah tinggi, ya?" tanyaku setelah itu.

Laki-laki di hadapanku sama sekali tidak merautkan ekspresi apapun. "Kamu tidak bermain-main dulu?"

Senyumku luntur seketika. "Wajahnya kasihan. Tidak tega aku melakukan itu padanya. Aku masih punya hati," jawabku pelan.

Terdengar decihan dari laki-laki di hadapanku. Selanjutnya kekehan menyahut. "Kamu justru mengasihani orang yang mau membunuhmu?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku punya banyak kenangan manis dengannya," jawabku jujur.

"Omong-omong, mengapa aku yang sering mengejekmu tidak dijadikan mainanmu?" tanyanya lagi seraya tangannya melingkar di pinggangku.

Kuulas senyum manis. "Karena kamu berbeda."

Saat dia tersenyum, jantungku berpacu cepat. Ya, dia memang berbeda. " _So_ , _stay with me_ ," bisiknya membuat punggungku menegang.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku sekilas takut pada situasi seperti ini. Di mana jantungku dapat berpacu cepat, napasku tertahan, dan meneguk ludah sendiri pun susah. Hei, beruntung aku tidak sedang memegang pisau sekarang. Jadi, kamu tidak akan terluka karena tiba-tiba kamu menyapu bibirku dengan sesuatu yang lembab dan aku spontan menusuk perutmu. Di saat seperti ini duniaku terasa dikengkang. Namun, aku justru menyukainya.

Aku masih membeku, sementara bibirnya sudah bergerak. "Aku sudah merapikan semuanya," ujarnya seraya menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang daun telinga.

Mendadak bahuku terkulai. "Aku ingin mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya," ungkapku jujur dengan pelan.

Ya, aku lelah bertopeng. Persetan dengan hujatan, cibiran, dan tatapan sinis yang akan kuterima nanti. Aku sudah siap dengan segala risiko. Dengan demikian, aku terbebas dari rasa bersalah. Selanjutnya, bila aku diberi kesempatan, aku akan menjadi manusia yang lebih baik. Membangun kepercayaan orang-orang terhadap diriku.

Mendadak aku disuguhi senyuman manis. "Kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu? Tadi malam saja pisaumu berdarah," ucapnya enteng.

"Semua orang di sekitarku jahat. Apa aku harus menghabisinya satu per satu? Yang ada aku kesepian," balasku dengan nada seyakin mungkin.

Memang, aku tidak cukup yakin. Aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Bagiku, menghabisi orang yang jahat padaku merupakan kesenangan. Ada seseorang, yang setia menemaniku. Satu tarikan pisau selalu menginterupsi senyumku agar mengembang. Di kemudian hari, senyumku akan tertutupi raut khawatir karena kabar duka yang menyebar.

Sial, mana yang harus kupilih?

Mendadak aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dari sebuah pelukan. Aku tidak meronta, memberontak, dan protes tidak terima. Mulutku terkunci, sementara banyak tanya yang ingin disuarakan. Dapat kudengar degup jantung pemilik tangan kokoh yang mengurungku. Itu berdetak cepat. Juga getaran kecil yang membuatku berpikir... apa dia menangis?

"Maaf," katanya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, "aku menuruti keinginanmu: aku tidak merapikan segalanya, seperti biasa, dan aku dari tadi hanya diam di sini," sambungmu.

Aku bungkam. Dia memang berbeda dan selalu setia padaku. Meskipun tangisku meluap, aku tersenyum tipis. Jemari dari tiap tanganku saling mengerat, memperdalam pelukan. Oh, inikah perpisahan?

"Kita... sama-sama gila, ya, kan? Setelah banyak peristiwa yang kita lewati sama-sama, bisakah kita tetap sama-sama di detik yang akan datang?" dia bertanya-tanya. Aku pun begitu.

Ya, apa kita tetap akan bisa sama-sama lagi?

"Maaf," ucapnya seraya melonggarkan peluk. Matanya tampak merah dan berkaca-kaca, namun ia tetap menyuguhkan senyum pada detik selanjutnya. "Maaf. Ayo, kita melakukan hal yang menyenangkan dahulu. Aku tidak tahu apakah kita akan disatukan."

Kemudian aku terkekeh pelan dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. "Denganmu saja sudah menyenangkan, kok! Tapi, ayo kita bersenang-senang! Aku tidak akan melupakannya," seruku antusias. Gugupku menguap.

Belum jauh aku melangkah dari lapangan, aku menghentikan langkahku tiba-tiba. "Hei, apa di sini ada cctv?"

"Mengapa?"

Tentu saja wajahku spontan memerah. Aku tetaplah wanita yang bisa jatuh cinta. "Jadi..."

"Ya, momen tadi terabadikan," sambungnya dengan tenang.

Spontan aku memukul lengannya. "Dasar, mesum!"

"Anggap saja yang tadi perpisahan. Ayo, sudah sore! Sekolah juga sudah sepi, nih!" ucapnya sambil mendahului langkahku.

"Dasar!" seruku kesal sambil menyejajarkan langkahku dengan orang yang sudah banyak menolong hidupku.

*

 _Menulis cerita ini menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku. Kali pertama aku menulis yang ada hubungannya dengan darah. Mendadak ide melintas saat malam berhujan. Di luar sesekali guntur membuatku terlonjak. Namun, itu tidak mempengaruhiku untuk mendekam saja dalam selimut. Langsung kutuang ideku dalam bentuk rangkaian kata agar tidak menghilang._

 _Awalnya, aku sama sekali tidak terbayang tentang cerita ini. Ide awalku bisa dibilang mainstream. Aku hanya berusaha menuliskannya yang justru hasilnya melenceng dari bayangan awal._

 _Aku hanya ingin sedikit bercerita. Kuharap senyum kalian merekah pertanda puas setelah membaca cerita ini sampai akhir._

 _Akan kuceritakan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum hilangnya salah satu penulis yang menyalurkan karyanya lewat_ blog _. Lewat sudut pandang korban yang memutarbalikkan peran, lantas giliran orang ketiga yang terkait peristiwa akan menceritakannya pada kalian._

*

Teman sebangkuku langsung mengajakku ke luar saat bel pertanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ditariknya tanganku menuju suatu tempat. Ia bilang ingin memberiku kejutan. Kelihatannya ia sangat bersemangat hingga gantungan kuncinya bolak-balik entah sampai berapa getaran.

Pemandangan hijau menjadi bayaran setelah aku diperlihatkan lorong yang berdebu. Di dekat sebuah pohon rindang terdapat bangku panjang yang warna cokelatnya telah memudar. Dugaanku bangku itu rapuh salah begitu aku ikut duduk seperti Yaya. Ditatapnya aku penuh binar. Maaf, sebagian pikiranku masih memuji kuatnya bangku yang kududuki setelah diterpa angin, terik matahari, dan hujan. Yah, pastinya bangku ini telah melewati banyak perubahan cuaca.

"Ying, _I miss you_ ," mulai Yaya sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku erat. Saat matanya tertuju pada gelang di tanganku, ia berkata, "Kamu masih memakainya. Maaf, gelangku sudah hilang," ungkapnya dengan nada sedih.

Kusuguhkan senyum tipis dan mempererat genggamannya. Lantas, aku menggeleng kecil. "Tidak masalah. Aku bisa membelikan gelang baru sebagai tanda persahabatan kita," ucapaku lembut.

"Kamu memang sahabat yang baik, Ying," puji Yaya. Pelukan hangatnya dapat kurasakan menjalar ke tubuhku. Aku sempat bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ya, katamu, ada kejutan untukku," ujarku mengingatkannya.

Refleks Yaya melepas pelukannya dan memasang wajah teringat sesuatu. "Kamu penasaran?" tanyanya pelan.

Senyumku meluntur. Ritme jantungku kian tak teratur. Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. "Apa yang ingin kamu berikan?" tanyaku.

Senyum Yaya kian mengembang. "Aku akan pergi. Maaf, sebelumnya aku belum memberitahumu tentang itu."

Senyumku benar-benar luntur. "Pergi?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Sebagai perpisahan-"

"Kamu akan pergi ke mana? Ke tempat yang jauh?" potongku cepat.

Samar-samar Yaya mendengus. "Ya, aku akan pergi jauh, ikut Ibuku karena dia pindah tempat kerja. Maaf, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi," ujar Yaya diselingi helaan napas, "Hari ini juga aku akan langsung ke sana. Kamu tidak usah mengantarku ke bandara, ya? Nanti aku tambah rindu," lanjutnya diakhiri tawa "Oleh karena itu, di hari terakhirku, bolehkah kita berpelukan sekali lagi? Hanya itu yang kuminta," jelasnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna perkataan Yaya. Pada akhirnya, aku mengulas senyum manis. "Oh, tentu saja," jawabku. Saat Yaya mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya, mendadak aku memundurkan dudukku sambil meluruskan tanganku di depannya.

Yaya berdecak pelan. Dipandanginya aku dengan kesal. Ia berdecak pelan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, alih-alih aku bertanya balik, "Pelukannya nanti saja boleh?"

Yaya menautkan alisnya bingung sekaligus terkejut. "Kenapa?" ia masih sempat bertanya sebelum mulutnya ditutup oleh kain dari belakang.

Sementara Yaya masih bisa memberontak, aku mendekatkan wajahku tepat di depan wajahnya. Kuambil sesuatu yang jatuh dari genggaman tangannya. "Karena kamu jahat. Buat apa diam-diam mengambil ini dari samping tasmu, hm?"

Ya, semua ini berkat seseorang hingga aku berhasil merebut peran pemenang. Seseorang memberitahuku tentang rencana pribadimu yang jahat. Oh, sesungguhnya aku juga sama sepertimu. Hanya saja aku lebih pintar, 'kan? Alasanku adalah memperpanjang usiaku, lantas alasanmu apa? Aku juga baru tahu jati dirimu dua minggu yang lalu dari sekian tahun kita bersama.

Silakan sebut aku kejam, pengkhianat, dan pembunuh karena pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

*

Aku, yang sangat suka belajar, berharap guru cepat-cepat mengusaikan pelajarannya kali ini. Kulirik arlojiku yang memberitahuku bahwa sudah lewat satu menit sejak bel pertanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku terus melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil: menggoyangkan kaki dan mengetukkan jari pada permukaan meja.

Setelah para murid diberi waktu untuk bersyukur dan meminta keselamatan dalam perjalanan pulang maupun lainnya pada Tuhan, aku langsung melesat ke luar. Rasa-rasanya aneh juga berharap jika perbuatan burukku menumpuk. Kuhiraukan teriakan-teriakan yang memanggil namaku untuk piket. Jika mereka tahu seberapa penting kecepatan langkahku menuju suatu tempat, apa mereka tetap akan menyuruhku piket?

Perlahan langkahku memelan saat aku tahu sebentar lagi akan sampai tujuan. Mataku waspada terhadap sekitarku, seperti adanya sampah plastik yang diinjak bisa saja menimbulkan bunyi maupun hal lain.

Ada nyawa yang harus kuselamatkan. Dia satu-satunya siswi di sekolah yang berhasil memikat hatiku. Sayup-sayup kudengar percakapan. Di sana ada suara cempreng milik pemenang hatiku.

Dari dalam saku celana, aku mengeluarkan sehelai kain. Itu bukan sekadar kain. Pelan-pelan aku mendekati sumber suara.

"Pelukannya nanti saja boleh?"

Oh, tentu saja Tuan Putri.

"Kenapa?"

Setelah kainku menutupi mulut lawan bicara putriku, nyatanya tugasku masih belum usai. Gadis yang menatapku lembut memberikan senyum padaku. " _Thanks_ , Fang," ucapnya.

" _Your welcome_ ," jawabku lirih.

Dengan seulas senyum yang tampak nyata, artinya aku berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang walaupun aku pun harus menggugurkan nyawa lain sebagai bayaran. Tidak apa, ia lebih penting. Ia orang baik yang dicap buruk. Ia adalah yang menghambur ke pelukanku.

Menangislah sepuasnya. Kamu bisa bersenang-senang di waktu selanjutnya. Tidak ada lagi sang Ratu, yang ada asistennya, seperti yang sering kudengar di telingaku.

*

 _Sama-sama hancur bisa saja menjadi alasan dua orang bersatu bukan? Mengertilah, yang kumaksud adalah latar belakang perbuatan dan kejadian di masa lalu. Entah bagaimana penyandang nama Fang dan Ying bertemu, lantas bersatu. Intinya, mereka menganggap dunia kejam._

 _Satu lagi, ada waktu di mana paradigma seseorang berubah. Itu terjadi pada Ying. Eh, tidak. Ia tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja ia bosan dan ingin meninggalkan topengnya. Ia tahu dirinya tidak sendiri._ _Bukan cuma itu, berjalan dengan yang disebut sosok yang sering dicari-cari tidak membuatnya turut dicari-cari._

 _Di sini Fang adalah orang yang diam-diam sangat dekat dengan Ying. Ia tahu gadis itu sama dengannya, yaitu sama-sama hancur. Hanya dia yang dimilikinya. Oleh karena itu, tidak ada salahnya ia setia padanya. Langkah Ying sama dengan langkahnya. Ke mana pun gadis itu pergi, akan ada dirinya._

 _Aku hanya menuliskan... apa yang kupikirkan. Seperti inilah akhirnya._


End file.
